EvolutionX
by stratusfactionaddict1
Summary: Batista moved to Raw...Randy Orton teams up with Hulk Hogan... They team up with DX and Ric Flair! Will Evolution be reunited or will it be more than that? Story better than summary please R & R!
1. Reuniting

Author's Note: This is my first fic ever. I hope you like it! Please R&R!

The match of Hogan vs. Orton at Summerslam had just ended and Hulk Hogan ended up victorious.

After the match………..

"Randy Orton," Hulk said as he helped Orton up. "You are quite a good opponent. You had me caught there almost getting me into an RKO."

Randy looked at him very puzzled. He then noticed that Hulk Hogan stretched out his hand to shake.

Randy didn't know what to do and looked at Hulk very suspiciously. He took a microphone and said "Hulk, what are you doing?"

"Randy, I'm being a good sport. What do you think I'm doing? Come on, just shake." He answered.

Randy stared at Hulk for a moment and eventually, accepted and shook his hand.

They both smiled and hugged and Orton said "You have taught me everything there is to learn about respect, when you did the Atomic Leg Drop on me. And now, I've learnt my lesson."

"Just like what I planned, brother."

---Next Raw---

"Hulk, working with you has been great. So I decided to have another match against you, respectfully, and by respectfully I really mean it, next week on Raw. And I also RESPECTFULLY ask your permission to go out with your daughter Brooke, but it's up to you, sir." Randy asked.

"You see brother, I'm sure you know what RESPECT means now and I also agree that working with you has been a great challenge for me. So I have on thing to say to you brother, you're on! And about my daughter, Brooke, I agree because I'm sure, brother, that you know respect." He replied and shook hands again with Randy.

---Next Raw---

Out came Jonathan Coachman or Coach and he approached the ring. "Many strange things have happened, and I understand that Randy Orton has challenged Hulk Hogan to another match and I agreed. But I, the general manager of Raw, am canceling it and making it a tag team match. So in tonight's main event, it will be D-Generation X against the Legend Killer, Randy Orton and the Immortal Hulk Hogan!"

That night, it had been a very enjoyable match and neither teams were winning nor losing. But suddenly, both men (Randy and Shawn Michaels) were knocked out after Randy had countered Shawn's Elbow Drop to a Drop Kick. Both teams were reaching to their partners, not caring about the other and then, Orton tagged Hulk and Shawn tagged Triple H. Both walked into the ring quite slowly and had a stare down. Just as they were going to start a grapple or clothesline each other, the Spirit Squad attacked both of them; Kenny, Mikey and Mitch went to attack DX and Johnny and Nickey attacked Hulk and Orton. They had many cheap shots but later DX worked out of them and later teamed up with Hulk and Randy to beat up the Spirit Squad.

---Next---

"Are you ready…?" The lyrics said followed by 2 heartbeats. Followed by music and the singer screaming "D-Generation X!" and out came the two D-Generation X members and going to the ring.

"It seems that…." Triple H said "That last week, Hulk Hogan and Randy Orton helped us kick the Spirit Squad's butts. But we could've done it one our own but…"

"And, we just wanted to… tha- tha- Oh man…" Shawn Michaels continued. Triple H gave him a strange look and he said "Oh, man look Hunter, it's not that easy for me to say this because we have never ever said this to anyone, I think."

"Let me help you with that, Shawn. We'd like to tha- tha- th-thank you for helping us out." Triple H helped and smiled at Shawn. "Now was that too hard?"

Shawn looked down. "I don't think so," he looked up and changed the topic. "So Orton and Hogan we'd like to call you out and personally tha- tha- the t word you face to face."

Out came Hogan being followed by Randy Orton with Hulk Hogan's music being played. "I am a real American, fight for the rights of every man," the lyrics said.

Once they approached the ring, they both got microphones to talk with.

"Well, you see Triple H," Randy said with a quite arrogant look on his face. "It's just that I'm so good." They laughed a little and Randy continued "I'm just kidding and it's just that the Spirit Squad was in our ways." Randy explained.

"No, look dudes, that's not why, Randy just won't admit it and it's because you needed our help and we are definitely never going to help that Spirit Squad."

Later that night… "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and the 2nd opponent is a mystery opponent," Lilian said "Entering the ring first, from Charlotte North Carolina, Ric Flair!"

Out came Ric Flair in his robes '_wooing_' all the way.

"And his opponent" the crowd kept quiet and the music played. "From Washington D. C., Batista!" Out came Batista maybe drafted to Raw.

They were both in the ring and started the match with a hand shake and a hug of two former good friends. By the end of the match, Batista was about to Batista Bomb Flair but the Spirit Squad came and attacked them. They ganged up on both of them; all five on 2 but then were saved when DX and Hogan and Orton came out to save them. After the Spirit Squad ran away, all of them shook hands and former Evolution members even hugged and they were reunited and called themselves "Evolution X."

Please R&R!


	2. Challenged

Please send your requests. Who should join EX? John Cena, Jeff Hardy or Nobody. Please R&R!

The next Raw, the official celebration of Evolution X was going to happen and when it started, fans were cheering extremely wildly.

"For the thousands in presence," Triple H said as the rest gathered around him with their heads facing towards the ground "For the millions watching at home, let's get ready to SUCK IT!" everyone raised their heads.

"This is the official celebration of Evolution X." Shawn said

"Obviously it has all members of Evolution and D-Generation X" Flair said

"But we would like to introduce our newest member," Batista said.

"Hulk Hogan!" Randy said as the people around him clapped.

"Dudes, it's a great honor to be part of Evolution X, the new group who will change Monday Night Raw." Hulk said.

"And current champions: WWE, Intercontinental and Tag Team, we are challenging you to the first ever Unlimited Survivor Series Classic match." Triple H said.

"And these are the rules." Ric said. "If one person of Evolution X pins a champion that member will become champion but,"

"But all championships will be on the line and here are the people challenging you, brothers." Hulk explained.

"Ric Flair and I are challenging you the Sissy Squad for the Tag Team championships." Batista said.

"I, the Legend Killer, challenge you, the undeserving Johnny Nitro for the Intercontinental Championship."

"And, lastly, my old friend, Edge, I challenge you for the WWE Championship unless you and your girlfriend are too scared of that," Triple H taunted.

"Woo! And if you're not fine with that, we've all got 2 words for 'ya!" Flair screamed and said in unison with the crowd and EX "SUCK IT!" And all of them went to their spots on their pose which is Randy Orton, Hulk Hogan, Ric Flair and Batista standing up at the back raising their hands with Triple H and Shawn Michaels doing their suck it sign in front of them.

---Next Raw (hehehehehe) ---

In the ring, there were Edge being accompanied by Lita, Johnny Nitro being accompanied by Melina and the Spirit Squad calling out DX. They were being lead by Kenny.

"So, we hear that Evolution X has challenged us for our championships," Kenny said "And we just want you to know, 'EX', we are better than you think we are and that we accept!"

"Yeah, you see 'EX'," Edge started "You don't stand a chance against us at Survivor Series and we will win. Not one of us will lose."

Johnny Nitro walked around the ring holding a microphone in his hand

"Randy Orton, I'm calling you out. Let's settle this now. You know, just a little sneak peek of what will come out in Survivor Series," Nitro requested "In fact, bring your whole gang here, come on."

There was no response

"Losers, I knew you wou-" Nitro was cut.

"Are you ready…… Evolution is a mystery, full of change that no one sees…… D-Generation X!… I am a real American….. I Walk Alone!... Hey! Nothing you can say! ...I'm just a sexy boy, I'm not your boy toy… Ric Flair entrance" the entrance said. It was a mixture of all the members' entrances with the DX entrance, Evolution then the rest.

EX came out but didn't go until the ring.

"We're not going down there," Triple H said "And we have something to tell you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We were here first. We've got something to tell you." Nitro cut Triple H "More importantly, I've got something to tell you, Randy Orton. Challenging me to a match might have been the greatest mistake in your life. In fact, you challenged all of us."

"Well, Nitro, I'm sure beating you will be a very simple thing; RKO, pin 1, 2, 3. Done, and I'm the new Intercontinental Champion." Orton bragged.

"That's not gonna happen. See, all of you are too much of cowards that you can't even come down here to fight. Especially you, Orton." Nitro taunted again.

"Why you little- I can go down there anytime, so let's do it." Randy tried to go but the rest of EX stopped him.

"Nitro, shut up!" Batista said "Now, with business. Sissy Squad-"

"We are not Sissies." Kenny defended

"Are too,"

"Are not!"

"Woo! Just shut up!" Ric Flair stopped all of them as he took the microphone from Batista.

"You are ALL sissies and that's not only you, Spirit or Sissy Squad." Ric Flair said while dancing "And you see the reason why we - WOO! - challenged you for the tag team championships is because you are all to sissy to be champs"

The Spirit Squad were very frustrated and were walking to the front rope that was facing EX together with everyone else in the ring calling EX to go to the ring.

"Brothers, you are really all sissies." Hulk teased. "Why don't you all come here to us?" He looked at the rest of EX and the rest agreed.

"No, we are definitely not going up there." Edge said looking very nervous.

"Sissies…." HBK whispered to Triple H but he accidentally said it in the microphone.

"We are not!" Edge said. "Maybe you are because you're not coming down,"

"In fact," Triple H said, walking forward and signaling his group "We are." And he with his gang ran down the sort of stage and started fighting with the 'sissies'.

Triple H pedigreed Edge, Shawn Michaels did a Sweet Chin Music on Kenny, Batista did a Batista Bomb on Mikey, Hulk Hogan did an Atomic Leg Drop on Johnny and Orton did an RKO on Nitro and Ric did a Figure 4 Leg Lock on Nicky and Double Team Moves on the rest (except the girls : D) until Mr. McMahon came out together with Shane. "EX, the newest stable in the WWE" Mr. McMahon said "You guys, well, you guys absolutely suck. So your match in Survivor Series will be for Chairmen of the week so…" he smiled at Shane "Shane and I will be in that match so it will be 11 on 6. If the other team wins, they get to be chairmen for the week; which I will assure."

The other group (let's call them Champs Group), the Champs Group did cheap shots on EX while EX wasn't looking and they all fell to the ground when each of the people in the Champs Group (except the girls : D) did their finishers on EX.

EX looked up to their opponents and glared at them but the "Champs Group didn't know that they didn't damage 1 man who was Triple H.

Triple H was behind them, holding a Sledgehammer maybe stalking them and since the Champs Group was facing back, when they turned around Triple H hit them with the Sledgehammer but some were able to run away. "Triple H!" Mr. McMahon said because he was able to escape. "You will pay!"

Triple H ran up to the ring to check on his friends and said "Sissies, I got 2 words for 'ya!" he put the microphone up and the crowd shouted "SUCK IT!"

Please keep sending those reviews! R&R!


	3. John Cena?

Hey, I'd like to thank these people for their reviews:D

Yami Alter Shead

sky-queen3

Thanks for all your reviews! Please R&R! Sorry for keeping you waiting. Now here's chapter 3:

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Lilian said when the first match of Raw was about to start. "Making his way to the ring weighing in at 219 pounds! From Los Angeles California, Johnny Nitro!" Johnny was walking up to the ring with Melina and heading up to the turnbuckle while Lilian was saying "And in the ring weighing in at 260 pounds, from Las Vegas, Nevada, Val Venis!"

When Johnny was just about to go on top of the turnbuckle, he suddenly felt suspicious. "Man, I bet that dumb EX is planning something…"

And……… He was right! When he went down, but still facing the turnbuckle, red spray paint came out splatting on his face.

This gave Val Venis an opportunity to do a roll-up pin and win.

Once Val left, EX came out on the big screen and started laughing their heads off.

Nitro was on the ground and Melina was there with him. Melina didn't want to touch his face because he was all wet with red spray paint.

This time, Orton was talking (while the others laughed their heads off….)

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Nitro! Just look at you, I mean, you look like… like… Hmm, Let me think… Pause… I know! You look like… a sissy!" Orton said.

Nitro went into the ring and grabbed a microphone

"Randy! Orton, get down here now! Spraying my face with red spray paint isn't going to taunt me enough." Nitro said.

"Really now," Orton said. "Well, if you don't get taunted so easily, to my point of view, you look like a pig that was badly tanned!"

Nitro was very mad now and threw the microphone down and left while the screen where EX was left too.

That night………

The scheduled match was Spirit Squad, Kenny and Mikey, vs. Charlie Haas and Snitsky.

"Entering the ring first…" Spirit Squad entrance… "They are two fifths of the Spirit Squad… Kenny and Mikey!"

The two jumped around and shouted and shouted blowing the horn and jumping to make their hands touch their toes, somersaulting, or just plain screaming.

"And their opponent… at a combined weight of 542 pounds! Charlie Haas and Snitsky!"

Once the Spirit Squad was in the ring, Kenny and Mikey were going towards the turnbuckle then…

BOOM!

Red slime exploded and the rest of the Spirit Squad ran away, which made Snitsky and Charlie Haas to be able to do their finishers on them then pin.

Later again…

It was the main event…………………..

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall making his way to the ring from Toronto Canada, being accompanied by Lita, Edge!"

Edge came out holding Lita's hand. Once he got into the ring, he was just about to go to the turnbuckle and remembered what happened to the others and just stood there.

"And his opponent weighing in at 240 pounds, from West Newberry, Massachusetts, John Cena!"

John knew there was nothing wrong with it to go on the turnbuckle for him so he went up and sort of posed.

The match was full of cheap shots by Edge and unsuccessful Fives Moves of Doom until……

"John Cena got the STFU locked!" Jerry "The King" Lawler screamed. "Will he make it! Will he make it!"

Yes, he did make it and Edge tapped out but there was one thing that went wrong. The referee was pulled out by Lita and Edge was able to reverse it to a low blow using the legs.

Lita let the referee go back tot the ring and let Edge pin John. "1… 2… 3!" "And here is your winner, Edge!"

Once John got out but only the apron, Champs group came out and started beating up Cena but EX to the rescue! They came out and helped John beat up the Champs Group.

Johnathan Coachman came out and said "Next week's main event is a match all of you will be looking forward to, Triple H, Shawn Michaels and John Cena with the rest of EX on their side vs. Edge, Kenny and Mikey with the rest on their side."

Triple H went to John to lend a hand and helped him stand.

John and EX were suspicious of Coach and knew that he was up to something. They knew he was on the other side, "The Champs Group".

---Next Raw---

"Break it down! D-Generation X!" DX came out with the rest of EX with them but no John Cena.

Triple H went in to the ring while the others gathered around him.

"For the thousands in presence, for the millions watching at home, and for those sissies. Let's get ready to SUCK IT!" Triple H said.

Triple H tossed the microphone to Shawn Michaels. "We'd like to introduce the temporary EX member for tonight"

He tossed the microphone to Randy Orton "The former WWE Champion"

He tossed it to Flair "Woo! The Doctor of Thuganomics"

This time, to Batista "Who, by the way is starring in his very own movie The Marine,"

It was passed to the last member of EX, Hulk Hogan "He is John Cena!"

"Your time is up, my time is now!" John Cena came out as he started walking around the stage.

He walked down and went to hi-5 the crowd and into the ring.

"John, so, I guess you will be teaming up with me and Shawn today,"

"Yeah, I will, and I will definitely get my hands on those sissies!"

"Yes, and by the way, we will all be seeing your new movie, The Marine."

"Oh, yeah, dude, the show is awesome! Now, I'd just like to sa-"

"Kenny! Johnny! Mitch! Nicky! Mikey! And we are… The Spirit Squad! Music"

Champs Group came out and started going nuts and sort of shouting to EX or just talking to themselves.

Triple H and HBK (DX) and John were ready but as Edge, Kenny and Mikey came in, they were attacked.

The bell rang and Edge, Kenny and Mikey were winning only because they attacked EX. Right now, the legal man was Edge and Triple H. Edge was doing many moves, like clotheslines and grapples but all "cheating" style grapples. Triple H stood and Edge bounced off the ropes, diving into Triple H.

He beat Triple H's head and turned to the crowd. "Is Triple H really all tha-!"

Triple H had kicked him hard at the back and stood up. Edge also stood up but later found himself caught in a Spinebuster.

Triple H tagged Shawn Michaels as Edge tagged in Mikey.

Triple H punched Mikey (WOO), Mikey punched back (BOO) then again and again until Triple got sick of it and finally kicked his stomach and did a Spinebuster followed by a Game pose then Suck It pose.

Out of the blue, Mikey did a low blow on Triple H while Lita distracted the referee.

Both lay down on the floor, in pain. The match had been long and about 20 minutes long already.

Both tried to tag; Mikey tried to tag Kenny and Triple H tried to tag John.

Triple H got close, and found enough strength in him and tagged John as Mikey tagged Kenny.

John came in the ring all pumped up and clotheslined Kenny. He then did "The Five Moves of Doom" and then an F. U. Later, he did an STFU while Triple H and Shawn Michaels took care of Edge and Mikey.

Kenny tried to reach the ropes, trying so hard to have even one slight touch with his finger. He reached as far as he could but he couldn't reach it.

Kenny screamed in pain and couldn't take it anymore. He tapped out!

"Here are your winners, Triple H, Shawn Michaels and John Cena!"

Triple H and Shawn Michaels and John Cena plus the rest of EX came in and raised their hands to celebrate their glory.

All they didn't know was that…………

Champs Group was behind them and attacked them and beat them. (Except Brooke because Brooke was with Randy but wasn't hit by the rest of the men.)

"EX, who do you think you are now, huh! Coz we got 2 words for 'ya!" Kenny said still breathing very deeply as he raised the microphone up and there was a soft shout of "SUCK IT!"

Please keep R&R!


	4. Unforgiven

Thanks for all your Reviews!

Please keep reviewing!

Here's Chapter 4:

"Look, I'm working on it already! I will find a way to destroy all of them completely!" a voice said.

"Well, you better work on it fast because they're really getting on our backs!" another voice said.

"Just do what you have to. I'm working on it!"

"Better work faster!"

"Well, I'm trying my best!"

"Doesn't look like it,"

"Look, Kenny, I'm trying my best so just do what you have to do and everything will be planned soon."

Kenny was having a suspicious conversation with someone but EX was just there, watching and eavesdropping.

Later, EX had their own business.

Triple H spoke as the rest just listened.

"Our situation is way too big. We have to think of something to get back at those sissies!"

"Hey, Triple H, let's do pranks like what you guys, DX, did on those McMahons before," Randy Orton suggested.

"That won't work. They have security and stuff. I don't think so…."

"Hey, hey! I got one!" Shawn Michaels said.

"Come on, what's your idea?"

He whispered a plan softly to the rest of EX and Triple H smiled.

"That's perfect! Isn't it, guys?" he looked at the rest of EX and they smiled.

Johnny Nitro together with Melina were walking backstage and talking about Survivor Series.

"What if I actually lose to Randy Orton on Survivor Series? I can't lose!" Nitro said.

"Of course you can win!" Melina cheered him up.

"What if I don't? One RKO and I'll get pinned."

"Yes you can. You just have to reverse it or something."

"An RKO? To what? I can't possibly beat him. Face it."

Melina sighed and looked at Nitro. He was very disturbed but she knew that he really couldn't do it.

Still in their locker room, EX was still talking at the back.

"You know what we forgot guys?" Triple H asked.

"What did we forget? We don't have any pranks, do we?" Shawn asked.

"No we don't have pranks tonight."

"See. So we didn't forget anything."

"No, we forgot about Unforgiven."

"Oh. So we have to bring the stuff at Unforgiven."

"No! We don't need any stuff- yet. We can schedule a match."

Triple H looked up and thought 'Who should be in a match against us?'

"I can be in a match! I am The Legend Killer." Randy Orton said.

"Nah, not you, Orton." Batista said.

"I know! Let's make it WOO! Hulk Hogan!" Flair suggested.

Hulk Hogan looked up and smiled. "Brothers, bring it on! I can fight any dude!"

Champs Group…

"So, Coach said that we can have any match at Unforgiven." Kenny said.

"Let's make it a super handicap match." Edge said.

"Yeah in a steel cage." Nitro said.

"Yeah, we can do that. That would be cool." Kenny said.

Little did they know that EX put a spy camera in their locker room and saw everything.

"Guys, come on. Let's get to the business in the ring." Triple H said.

Once they got into the ring, they all grabbed microphones but typically, Triple H started to talk first.

"Hey, guys! Look, I got a brand new EX shirt!" he said.

"Yeah I bought mine on Shawn shouted.

"And they are also available in all places around the building. So don't miss it! You have to buy one!" Triple H walked around the ring.

"Now, to business-again. But first, I have a question." Triple H looked up to the crowd and said "Are you ready?"

The crowd cheered and chanted "EX! EX! EX! EX!"

"So, we'd like to call you sissies out." Said Shawn

"To do the business" Batista added.

"Unless you're sissies- wait. You are sissies!" Orton said.

"WOO! Come out sissies!" Flair screamed.

"Sissies, get out here brothers." Hulk said.

In no time, Champs Group came out and ran straight to the ring but EX, who were prepared were able to get out of the ring and go to the top.

Champs Group didn't know at all that EX had something planned for them and started talking.

"We're challenging you to a match at Unforgiven. And it's not just an ordinary match-it's a handicap 3 on 9 in a Steel Cage. 3 of you, against all 9 of us." Kenny said.

"Really? Is that all you sissies got? Gosh, I expected more!" Triple H taunted. "Anyway, let's get to business. I like that word, don't I. Business. Anyway, the business."

"We don't care at all if you challenge us to a typical sissy match but we've got something in for you." Shawn said.

"We're not really going to tell you what it is but we will tell you this. If you're not down with it, We've just got 6 or 7-I don't really know- words for ya." Triple H said.

The Champs Group were confused and when Kenny was about to talk, EX just said "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!"

The ring started to shake and later it fell just like the one at The Royal Rumble 2006 when Undertaker came out and red slime splatted from the bottom of the ring.

Later, the whole place turned red and a video was played.

They were videos of EX kicking people's butts and videos of the previous pranks DX played and the pranks the whole EX played.

"At Unforgiven, the game starts. And if you're not down with that, we've just got 2 words for ya!" Triple H said.

The crowd cheered a very loud "SUCK IT!"

The sissy squad was lying on the floor and staring at the place where the video was being played.

Some videos had Triple H pedrigee-ing someone, Shawn Michaels hitting the Sweet Chin Music, Ric Flair locking a Figure 4 Leg Lock, Batista doing a Batista Bomb, Randy Orton hitting an RKO and Hulk Hogan doing an Atomic Leg Drop.

Other videos were the pranks Evolution X played on the Champs Group and EX beating the Champs Group's butts.

Later that night

"This can't happen again! Coach, you said you were working on something!" Edge screamed

"I was, I really was! It's not yet ready. I promise you by next week or the week after that, it will be ready." Coach replied.

The whole Champs Group was ganging up on Coach, which made him very very scared.

"It better be or you're going to get it!"

"It will, I promise it will."

EX Locker Room

"We sure showed them who the boss was," Triple H said

"We sure did! Now, we should have a celebration next week!" Batista requested.

"We kicked those sissies' butts!" Orton shouted

"Brothers, you know we haven't decided who will be in that match at Unforgiven," Hulk remembered.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that. Who should they be?" Flair said.

"I don't know. They have to be ready and they have to be big and strong." Triple H thought.

"I know who should go!" Shawn whispered the names to EX and they seemed to agree.

"You know what, Shawn? I never really knew how you could get these ideas so quick," Triple H said.

"Hunter, as you say, it's just business." Shawn said.

The rest of EX just laughed.

Next Raw

EX came out with Triple H, the leader, leading them to the ring and so he started talking.

Before he could, the fans started cheering madly saying "EX! EX!"

"Hey, wait, wait, wait!" Triple H said "We haven't done the proper opening."

He gave the rest of EX a look and they gathered around him in the center of the ring.

"Number 1. Are you ready?" Triple H said. The fans cheered and so he continued. "Well then, if you are, L-l-l-l-l-l-let's Get ready to SUCK IT!" He went up the turnbuckle and did the 'suck it' sign.

"Well, anyway, sissies, we know who we are going to pick for Unforgiven but first just let me say a few stuff."

He walked around and leaned back at the turnbuckle while the rest of EX did the same.

"It's really nice of you to make the match a Steel Cage. Not only that, but a 3 on 9. But, we get to pick anyone." Triple H pointed out.

"But, you know, you made a really big mistake. You let us pick anyone which means we can pick anyone." HBK said.

"We're not picking just anyone. We're picking…" Orton stopped.

The Champs Group was going down the aisle trying to attack EX but EX was ready. They swiftly slipped out of the ring and escaped to the front of the ring, opposite the commentator's table.

"We just wanted to tell you who your opponents were," HBK said.

"First, we'll tell you who we chose." Kenny said. "We chose The Rated R Superstar, Edge, Johnny Nitro and the biggest, the baddest, the greatest monster in history, UMAGA!"

"Whatever. We don't care about those losers. First, we knew you already put those losers. Two, we hid a camera in your locker room. Lastly, suck it. Now, our team mates."

"First team mate. Since you chose Edge, we chose a guy we don't think you'll ever forget, The Whole Dam Show, Rob Van Dam."

Edge looked at Triple H in shock and was steaming mad.

"Your second opponent. Since you picked Johnny Nitro, obviously, we picked Batista. You must remember him, right? Unless you're too stupid."

Batista smiled then turned to Nitro and did the Thumbs Down Sign.

"Now, your third opponent. I'm sure all of you won't be looking forward to this but you'll find out soon. Not through us but something else. Anyway, before we leave, we've got 2 words for ya!"

"SUCK IT!"

Champs Group was still in the ring wondering about what they meant through something else.

"Whoever it was, he must suck." Edge said and he was about to leave with the rest of the group.

Suddenly, the lights started to flicker. The whole Champs Group was still there in the ring and they were scared.

Then, the whole place turned black. Champs Group was so scared that they didn't move a muscle.

A few seconds later, they heard a death song. While the lights were off, they heard a voice say "Rest in Peace".

Just as they heard that, they were shocked and automatically knew who their third opponent was.

As the lights turned on, they saw nobody in front of them and dared not to turn back. Just as the lights were on, they turned around, because of curiosity and saw someone.

That someone picked up Edge and choke slammed him out the ring. He glared at the rest who just ran out and stared right at him as they were leaving.

Before they could, EX came out and Triple H said "So, sissies, I guess you know who you'll be facing at Unforgiven, don't you? Well, let me help you there." he looked at the Champs Group and smiled. "He's The Dead man, The Undertaker!

Author's Note: LOL Taker's temporary EX member. Anyway, the new chapter will be coming soon and please keep sending those reviews! Read and Review! R & R!


	5. Khali

Alter Shead- You'll find out in the next chapters. Either Chapter 6 or 7.  lol

YaminoYuugifan- even though I know you, I have to answer in a nice way lol. I'll just talk our language instead for now. Sorry po! Nakalagay lng si John kasi may nag 'request' lol.Mag request ka na lang ng ibang tao kasi yung tao na sa taas ng thingy sayo nag request. Shocks! Di lang tayo ang nakakatagalog nga pala! LOL

Flame Scythe- thanks for your review! Really cool request!

Anyway, thanks for all your reviews! R & R!

The Raw before Unforgiven

"It's 6 more days till Unforgiven, Evolution X," Edge said.

Edge was in the ring with Lita, Johnny Nitro and Melina, Armando Alejandro Estrada and Umaga together with The Spirit Squad. They were all in the ring bragging about their strength.

"You know what, we definitely don't care that The Undertaker is one of you. I mean big deal! He's just some loser who's been here longer than me. What a big deal!"

"Yeah, and who cares about RVD and Batista? They still have us in the ring only not really fighting with them but we're still against you." Nitro said.

"But, we're sure you'll have your little friend John Cena together with you outside the ring, won't you? Well, he sucks too." Kenny said.

Suddenly, EX appeared on the big screen on top.

"So, you're telling us that we have no chance, right?" Triple H said.

"Yeah, you don't. You all suck. How could you losers possibly beat us?" Kenny said as the rest of his companions nodded as a sign of agreement.

"Well, we'll tell you this. Let me start with number 1. You guys are the ones that definitely have no chance. Number 2, we know you are scared that we have The Undertaker on our side. Number 3, you have a surprise coming."

The Champs Group looked around and saw noting. They just laughed as EX watched. Later, when Edge was looking at the screen, he noticed that Batista wasn't there.

He was just about to tell the rest until……….

Batista, Rob Van Dam and John Cena came out and attacked them. The fight went on until they heard a bell from the death song.

"Oh, no. Oh my…" Johnny whispered while everyone else just stopped.

Suddenly, the place turned black. They noticed that Cena, RVD and Batista weren't there anymore and that the screen turned off. Later, they heard the death song and knew what was happening.

When the lights turned on, nothing was there. Then, the exact same things that happened the past week happened. "Rest In Peace." The voice said, as the Champs Group shivered and felt chills down their spines.

Umaga, who didn't know what was happening was playing with his tongue and staring around.

Armando Alejandro Estrada, who noticed this, grabbed a microphone, thinking that nothing was really happening. "Todos! Por favor! Eschushame! Everybody listen-ha, ha- to me! My name is Arman-"

Out of the blue, a figure caught him by the throat and threw him down on the floor. Just at that moment, everybody ran out and fled except Umaga, who still didn't know what was happening.

When Undertaker went in front of Umaga, he gave him a glare and Umaga stopped playing with his tongue and stared back at the Undertaker.

Umaga stepped forward and pushed Undertaker by the chest. Undertaker looked back and turned swiftly around and carried Umaga. He put Umaga's head by his knees and did a Tombstone Pal driver.

Just at that moment, the whole place turned black and the Undertaker disappeared.

The Champs Group who was staring at Umaga's body, knocked out down on the floor turned to the screen and saw EX laughing their heads off.

"That was" Triple H said trying to catch his breath from all the laughing "Now that was hilarious. I mean you should've seen the look on your faces. You really looked like sissies! HAHAHAHA!"

The Champs Group, who were obviously sore losers, just put an angry look on their faces and got out.

EX, who was still laughing in the big screen, now disappeared.

6 days passed and it was now Unforgiven.

After the other matches, it was now the main event, the Steel Cage 3 on 9.

The first to come out were the Spirit Squad, then Nitro with Melina, Edge with Lita, Umaga then Mr. McMahon with Shane McMahon.

Since they had to be nine, Mitch didn't fight and was in a corner together with Lita, Melina and Armando Alejandro Estrada.

There was a long pause before Evolution X came out.

Once out, Batista wasn't with them. Later, the Champs Group was outside of the ring so that Triple H could talk.

Triple H was in the center of the ring, with the rest of EX guarding the ring making sure that the Champs Group wouldn't attack them and were gathered around Triple H.

"Are you ready?" Triple H said as the fans cheered. "Well, before we start, we would like to introduce the sissies' opponents."

Hulk Hogan went to Lilian and told her that she didn't need to introduce the next people coming out.

"And these sissies' first opponent, a man who will obviously kick these sissies' butts with one move, from Washington D.C., weighing in at 290 pounds, The Animal, Batista!" Triple H said.

Once Batista was out, he went to the ring and joined the rest of EX.

"Next, another man who will kick these sissies' butts, from Battle Creek Michigan, The Whole Dam Show, the former ECW Champion, Rob Van Dam!"

Rob Van Dam came out doing his usual signature Rob Van Dam sign and ran to the ring. He shook hands with he rest of EX and glared at Edge.

The whole place was quiet, the Champs Group looking very worried, especially those who insulted him and EX had big grins on their faces.

The first bell of Undertaker's entrance was played, followed by the sound of thunder.

Next, mist came out from the aisle where Undertaker walks.

Later, his whole entrance was played and The Dead man came out.

Champs Group moved back near the announce tables as EX and the rest made way in the ring.

Undertaker reached the left turnbuckle, where he usually goes up and took his hat off. Later, he rolled his eyes up and went in the ring.

He didn't bother to pay attention to the Champs Group but he glared at them. He didn't shake hands with EX or anyone but just glared at Edge and Johnny Nitro.

Triple H, HBK, Orton, Flair and Hogan went out of the ring and so did Lita, Melina, Mitch and Armando Alejandro Estrada.

The cage went down, as the match started. It was now a tornado tag match, but only 4 members can be in the ring. Now, RVD, Batista, Undertaker, Kenny, Umaga, Edge and Nitro were in the ring.

The match started with them just punching each other until Johnny Nitro tried to climb out of the cage.

Undertaker, RVD and Batista went to the cage side to shake them off as their opponents tried to stop them.

Johnny Nitro fell down, with a big thump on the ring.

Just then, Ric Flair secretly slipped in a steel chair and a table through the ring, somehow.

Batista noticed this, and secretly took it. When the Spirit Squad was about to attack him, he hit them all very hard on their heads. Most were busted wide open.

The McMahons and Umaga saw this and were attacked by RVD, holding the chair, hitting them without breaking the chair itself.

They were all knocked out, and Batista climbed out.

RVD, Undertaker and the Champs Group were left inside with the chair and the unbroken table. Undertaker picked up 2 opponents down on the floor and threw at the side of the cage. He did this twice, finishing up the Spirit Squad.

RVD did a Van Daminator on Umaga.

After RVD climbed out, Undertaker picked up the two McMahons and choke slammed them through the table.

He then picked up Vince McMahon, and did a Tombstone Pal driver on him.

Instead of climbing out, Undertaker made Lightning fall from the sky and they struck the cage which later fell down.

The whole place turned black and Undertaker's entrance music was played as EX with RVD left.

The whole place was really dark and when they came back, Undertaker disappeared.

Next Raw…

"Darn it!" Edge said. "We lost to those losers! Coach, you said you had something planned!"

"I didn't go out as planned! I'll have to try it again tonight." Coach replied, frightened.

Edge slammed the door.

EX locker room…

"We showed those sissies, didn't we, guys?" Batista said.

"Yeah, we did. Thanks to RVD, Batista and The Undertaker." Triple H said as he drank his water.

Suddenly, Randy came in and was looking very worried. "Hey, Randy what's wrong, brother?" Hulk asked.

"Oh, hey Hulk. Have you guys seen Brooke anywhere?" Randy asked.

"No, brother. We thought he was with you!"

"Where do you think she went? You're her dad,"

"Brother, look around the building. I'm sure she's just going around or something."

Randy left, still looking worried.

It was now time for E X's match and they went out into the ring.

"Are you ready?" Triple H said as the rest gathered around him. "Well, l-l-l-l-l-let's get ready to SUCK IT!"

Just then, the Champs Group came in the big screen and started laughing. "Hahaha! Hey, Randy! We heard you were looking for your little girlfriend, right? Well, we know where she is. Do you know where?" Mikey said as he stepped aside to show Brooke being held tightly by Johnny.

"You want her, don't you?" Kenny teased.

Orton put an angry look on his face and showed a fist.

"Well, if you want her, one of you has to go through this guy, our personal close friend."

They all moved to let a man come in.

With a man, was another man, much shorter than he was.

EX looked shocked.

"Yeah, that's right." Mitch said.

EX looked up and saw the size of the man, The Great Khali.

Author's Note: Haha. So, EX has to through Khali. Keep sending requests! LOL. I took the request (Brooke getting kidnap) from a person named FlameScythe. It was a nice request! Please keep sending those reviews!


	6. Rapzzz

Chapter 6!!!!!!!

FlameScythe- LOL Request more!!!!!!!!

Alter Shead- Um… I don't know how to make a rap but I just asked my friends to help with it. Sorry if it sucks LOL : )

YamiNoYuugiFan- … NO!! It's brownout here… lolz… Just using a laptop… Generator's sooooo noisy… Stupid typhoon… --… I missed Raw just because of a stupid typhoon: ( DX ROCKS!!! The rap still sucks lolz

Trishcena91- thanks for your review! Just PM me for your requests

Trishstratusrocks- thanks for your review! Yeah, I can't believe there are SO MANY Trish fans here LOL

I'm thinking of putting a pairing. Should I put a TrishxJohn pairing? Vote when you review

I'm so sorry for the really late update!!!!!! I had to do so much studying for the exams!!! Anyway, results are good and here's chapter 6:

Randy walked around the locker room alone with his hand on his forehead. "Darn it those sissies have Brooke! What am I gonna do?! What am I gonna do?!" he muttered.

Hulk Hogan entered the locker room and said "Brother, what are we gonna do?"

Randy looked at him and just turned away.

"Brother, I know how you feel. She's my daughter, in case you forgot."

"Hulk, we have to battle the Great Khali! He's gigantic! I bet the sissies will just attack us anyway!"

"Yeah, dude. I'm sure they will. They still have that short guy, the guy who was fired lots of times. He's a manager, right?"

"Yup. Daivari. Khosrow Daivari. First Muhhamad Hassan then Kurt Angle then Mark Henry then Khali. I wonder…"

"What??"

"I wonder… where Brooke is right now."

Champs Group locker…

"We're gonna show that stupid EX once and for all!" Kenny laughed.

"They have to face Khali! HAHAHA!" Mikey screamed.

"By the way, where's that girl?" asked Johnny.

"Oh. Brooke. Well, she's with Nicky somewhere. But we're not gonna do anything o her. We're just keeping her away from Hogan and Orton." Said Mitch.

The match's in two weeks, right?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. Two more weeks till we show that EX." Mikey answered.

Triple H and Shawn Michaels were in another locker room, their old locker room when they were DX.

Triple H was looking at Shawn, who was wearing glasses and reading a really thick book.

"Shawn, what the heck are you doing?!" Triple H said.

Shawn looked up from his book. "Well, Hunter, there isn't anything better to do than read a book. Try reading one. It enriches your vocabulary."

Triple H, who was very annoyed and puzzled, went away to the EX locker room.

On his way, he was attacked by Edge and Johnny Nitro.

Triple H couldn't defend himself from them.

Out of the blue, John Cena appeared to help Triple H.

Cena and Triple H were winning until the referees came to stop them.

"Sheesh! They won't let you fight backstage and they won't let you fight in the ring! Well maybe a little in the ring, but you can't make it personal!" Cena said.

"Hey, thanks." Triple H said as Cena complained about the referees.

"No problem, dude."

Ric Flair and Batista were playing a game of checkers in the locker room until Triple H came in. "I ate yours! WOO!" Ric Flair shouted.

"Man, that one almost became a king!" Batista whined.

"Ric, Dave, what are you doing? Why is everyone suddenly so educational? Shawn's reading a book and enriching his vocabulary and you guys are playing checkers?!" Triple H screamed. He was scratching his head and he was really puzzled and annoyed.

Flair and Batista just smiled at him and continued their game.

Triple H rolled his eyes and got a bottle of water to drink.

In the ring, John Cena was rapping with his friend and cousin, Tha Trademarc.

"Yo, sissies! Check this out! Me and my cuz Trademarc wrote a very unusual rap about ya'll. There are two parts here and EX helped us here. Check this out."

Trademarc started the beat as John rapped.

"YO, let's start with Kenny, he looks like a freak.

Just lookin' at his big nose, my eyeballs could leak.

He sounds like an idiot just when he would speak.

Aha!

Now, here's Mikey the extremely weird one.

If I had the chance, I'd really get a gun.

My ears ache bad just hearin' him talk

I'd make him get eaten by the Trademarc's hawk.

Mitch, he's a wannabe, he won't shut his mouth

His name ain't end with 'ey' he's the odd one out

He brings around some loser cone, which makes us stunned

He should put it on his head and just write DUNCE

The biggest loser of them all has gotta be Johnny

He's the worst Kung Fu fighter, he looks like a bunny

Ain't no way he'd cross me, I'm harder than steel

He'll lose all his matches, that's what I'd deal

We can't forget Nicky, the only one straight

He just wants to be like me, but he can't cross my gate

We all know it was Helen, who sailed a thousand ships

Well this guy sunk 'em, I ain't payin' no tips

If you five are dating, that's a heck of a Fatal Five Way

And from what it shows, you must be gay

You jumping around make us feel like we're in a flee drum

Hope it's not contagious, you're disease called Sissy Syndrome

Umaga Khali, You two monsters are so lame, but we seen better straight

And you beasts ain't champ-worthy, you're just feather weight

Oh I must say yo moms came home so late

I think that freaky weird Mr.McMahon was their only date

Let's see what buddy Trademarc now has to say

I'll close the door, coz now Chain Gang, it's the end of the day"

Trademarc:

"Well, cuz ya know, these sissies really suck

When they use that microphone, all they do is cluck

They all look like chickens that hadn't laid eggs

The Ice Age would melt, just lookin' at their legs.

Don't get me started with Edge, he shouldn't be champ no more

He'll just lose to my cuz and he's still a boar

His girlfriend Lita, ain't pretty at all

I'd rather go fishing or go to the hall

Nitro's a loser. He ain't win with no cheating

His girl Melina's desperate that's why she ain't leaving

Hey Nitro, why are you hiding under yo girl's skirts?

You think you know how to kiss, but what u do is some newbie flirts

I gotta confess, yo just a champ cause of Coach

You little loser, you're just a defenseless roach

Edge, you're a champ, Gosh you must be too high on whisky and beer

And if you think you got a strong move, it surely ain't the spear

Edge the Sissie, with a bad deserved title to show

He just got it because his girlfriend is nothing but a...

Well John, ain't nothing more I could say

You were right, close the door but don't hit the hay."

"Yo! Wassup sissies! Ya'll sissies!! Ya'll heard our rap? This isn't only from us, but from Evolution X! And Edge, the Champ is here! If you want some, come get some!! AHA!" Cena said.

EX was watching the rap and was laughing.

"Hahaha! Kenny's nose really is freaky." Flair laughed.

"Yeah, Nicky, the only one straight! Hilarious!" Batista screamed.

Champs Group…

"That extremely stupid loser! Cena! My nose isn't big!" Kenny said.

Everyone looked at him and gave him a look saying "… It is…"

"Yeah, and I am not ugly! I do not look ugly!" Lita shouted, looking at Edge who agreed and said "John Cena cannot me! I'm the rated r superstar"

"It doesn't matter anyway. You know why? Because they're gonna pay when they fight The Great Khali." Mikey smirked.

Cena Trademarc discussion…

"That was hilarious! You said it, dude!" Cena said as he changed his shirt.

"Yeah, that rap was awesome!!!!" We were great!!!!!!!" Trademarc said.

"Anyway, let's get going"

Bell rings

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring from St. Louis Missouri, Randy Orton!"

After that, the crowd was silent.

"From India, The Great Khali!"

As the great Khali walked down the aisle, Randy had chills down his spine and even bigger ones when The Great Khali himself was looking down at him with a stare down.

The match began.

Author's Note: Please vote for the pairing!!!!!!! And read and REVIEW!!!


End file.
